Monkey Fist's End
by dartblade
Summary: This is my prequel to Kim Possible Old Enemies. This happens when Kim and Ron are in Univerite. Monkey Fist steals somthing from a secret agency but when Kim and Ron come into help what will happen? If you don't get the title you will when its over. R
1. Chapter 1

Monkey Fist's End

Greetings this is the Prequel to Kim Possible Old Enemies. If the title does not give you enough of what is going to happen you will have to wait till the end of the story lol. The W.P.A.D. is not real at least I don't think it is I made it up and it's mine BUHAHAHA!

I do not own Kim Possible darn lol only my characters.

Here is the end of Monkey Fist.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Out side of a Special unknown base in Canada someone with a black ninja gi was standing outside followed by ten others but these ten of these ten others are not human they are monkeys while the leader is half-man/half-monkey. They slowly started to creep towards the building as silently as ghosts. They snuck into the complex unnoticed and knocked out any guards. When they got to the room where what they came to steal the leader stood and walked towards it. Just then the alarm goes off and the room is filled with men and women in white gi's with light combat armor with the insignia W.P.A.D.

The leader said. "Hands up or you will be fired upon."

The leader of the thief's in black just laughed saying, "Do you really think you can stop me?" he laughed a most inhumanly laugh. He then said, "MONKEY NINJAS ATTACK!" the ten ninjas all attacked taking down the not so experienced agents while the others were able to hole them off.

The leader of the thief's quickly breaks the glass holding his prize. When he gets it is says, "Finally! the thing that will make me Supreme Monkey Master HAHAHA!"

The leader of the guards yells, "STOP HIM THEY MUST NOT ESCAPE!" he tired to take him down but he easily back-flipped away saying, "MONKEY NINJAS REATREAT!" the ninjas quickly ran out the way the came.

"OPEN FIRE!" the leader said as the agents pulled out hand guns and started firing but can't stop them from escaping.

"DAMN IT!" the leader yelled then he sighed. "We are going to be in so much trouble when the Director gets here."

They could here the thief's laugh as he got further and further away.

---------------------------------------------------------

The next morning the Director, the council and the Captain of the Guard from last night were in a meeting room.

"Agent Tee do you understand the extent of your failure?" one of the council men said.

"Yes sir, I have." He said in a low voice.

"How could you let those thief'ssteal if? For crying out loud your head of the security! WHO IN THE WORLD COULD HAVE GOTTEN BAST YOU?" the same man yelled.

"That's enough Major, I'm sure agent Tee knows how much danger the world could be in now don't you agent Tee?" the blond haired, blue eyed Director asked.

"Yes ma'am." He responded back.

"Very well then agent I'm willing to give you a chance to redeem yourself." She said

"WHAT?" the Major exclaimed, "Ma'am are you willing to put the world in the hands of this mediocre Commander? This is not give your boyfriend the chance of the world being destroyed day." Agent Tee growled.

"Major this is strictly business and besides I believe in fairness. Now this meeting is adjured." All the members started to leave then, "Agent Tee a moment?" he nods and stays behind and when the last person leaves they start to talk.

"Sooo." He started. "Sigh." "I'm sorry I failed Crystal it's just that the thief's were highly skilled in martial arts and…" she silenced him with a hand.

"John you now I love you right?" he nodded. "Well just because I love you, doesn't mean that I can give you special privileges right?" "Ya I know." He said sadly. "So you have to do good on this assignment or I…I…" he came up to her and gently put a figure over her mouth saying. "Don't worry I swear to you that I will do my best to catch the thief." She nodded and then "Sighed"

"So I should better get started?" he said as he started to leave. "John hang on." He turned to look at her. "Yes?" "I think I know someone that can help you, and from the report you gave me I think that they know how are thief is." "Oh who."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Middleton Colorado, Middleton University

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are at cheer practice with the other cheerleaders.

"Ok everyone lets try it again." Kim said. As Ron started the music again Mr. Barkin and a man in white came into the gym.

"Ok everyone hang on." Mr. Barkin said. "Possible, Stoppable get over here."

Kim and Ron look at each other then come over to Mr. Barkin and the mystery man.

"What's the sitch Mr. Barkin?" Kim asked.

"I'll let you do the introductions Commander." Mr. Barkin said.

"So you are the famous Team Possible? Pleased to meet you." He said as he shack their hands, "My name is Commander John Tee from the W.P.A.D."

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"Not important at this moment." John said, "Anyways the main reason I'm here is to ask for your help."

"Ok but you could have just sent a message to my site." Kim said.

"Yes I could have but my Director suggested that I come ask in person." John said.

"Ok then what's the problem?" Kim asked

"There has been a theft, and we think that you may know who it is." They both look at John contently.

"Ok we'll take the job but can it wait till after practice?" Kim asked and John nods. "Ok I will be back in half-hour."

"Ok everyone lets get this done." Kim says and Ron starts the music again.

------------------------------------------------------

30 minute later John came back to the gym reading some files, "Wow the Kim Possible was a pretty good fighter along with brains." He enters the gym and sees Kim and Ron standing in their trade mark mission clothes.

"What took you?" Kim asked coyly.

"Hahaha, ok lets get going then." John said. They both nodded and followed him outside.

When they got out side Kim and Ron were in surprise to see the jet craft in the parking lot.

"You like?" he asked with a smile. "Ya that's one nice looking plain." Ron said.

"Ok Ron stop staring at the plain like it's your girlfriend, because she's standing beside you." John just laughed.

"Oh sorry KP." "Ok you two get in so we can get going." They both nodded and got in.

--------------------------------------------------------

When they were on and in the air Kim asked. "So where are we going?"

"To W.P.A.D. Headquarters." John responded.

"Cool so where's that?"

"Look in front of you." He said as he pointed at a large complex.

"Wow." Kim and Ron said.

"This is WPAD HQ, please state your code." A voice came over the radio.

"Commander John Tee. With two passengers." John replied.

"Roger that Commander your clear."

---------------------------------------------------------------

After they landed they went directly to the crime scene.

"Here we are." John said as they entered a room. "This is where the thief's stole the…"

"COMMANDER TEE!" yelled a man from behind Kim and Ron. "Your now bringing civilians into a government facility? What in the world were you thinking?"

"STAND DOWN MAJOR!" a woman with blond hair yelled.

"Ma'am Commander Tee is violation procedure and…"

"I said zip it Major!" she exclaimed. "I asked him to bring Team Possible here. Now get back to work." He nodded and walked away...

"Sorry for his manners he's sensitive. Anyways my name is Director Crystal Stone." Crystal says as she shacks their hands.

"No big, I can understand that." Kim said. "So what exactly was stolen?"

"An ancient artifact called The Amulet of the Monkey God." John said.

"Mo…mo…monkey?" Ron stuttered.

"What's wrong with your friend Ms. Possible?" Crystal asked.

"Bad summer camp memories." Kim said. "Just from what the person stole we already have a lead." "Really, who?" John asked. "Before I make my guess was there any other info you can give us?" Kim asked.

"Ya he came in with ten what looked like um... what he called them… oh yah Monkey ninjas." John said.

"MONKEY FIST!" Kim and Ron said in unison.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Well there is the start of my Prequel to Old Enemies hope you enjoined. The John Tee in this story and the John Tee in Old Enemies are the same one lol.

Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Monkey Fist's End

Hi everybody! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter because chapter 2 is on. Opening time for the Ninjas of Yamanouchi lol just a little peak. Happy reading and please read and review.

I don't own Kim Possible only my characters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

"MONKEY FIST!" Kim and Ron said in unison.

"Who's Monkey Fist?" Crystal asks.

"He's my arch-nemesis." Ron said with a frown.

"He's also the last of our villains that aren't in jail." Kim pointed out.

"Then this Monkey Fist is now more powerful then ever before." John said.

"Why is that John? I mean I know he stole the Amulet of the Monkey God but what does it do?" Kim asked

"It is said that the one how can unleash the power of the amulet will have untold mystical powers." He said with a grim expression.

"Um does this one change you into a monkey?" she asked hesitantly.

The two agents looked at her surprised expressions on their faces.

"I accidentally got the Amulet of the Monkey King stuck on me and I turned into a Monkey, almost." Kim said a bit annoyed.

"Oh…" they both said.

"So then what do we do?" Crystal said.

"I know." They all turned to look at Ron. "We need to go to Japan."

-------------------------------------------------------------

On John's plain somewhere in the Pacific the three sit while the auto pilot brings them closer to Japan.

Kim whispers to Ron. "Are you sure you're allowed to do this Ron? I mean they are a secret ninja school."

"Don't worry Kim, Sensei will understand." Ron replies with a calm yet exited look. She nods in reply and sits back down.

In another hour they are approaching Japan air space and a voice come on the radio.

"Attention unknown air craft, you are about to enter Japan air space please state your government and your business here."

John picks up the receiver and says, "This is Canadian Agent John Tee of W.P.A.D. I am here on a mission with Team Possible."

"Team Possible? Oh really well if they are really there May I speak with Mrs. Possible." John hands the receiver to Kim.

"Hello this is Kim Possible." On the other end there is a sound of surprise from the people in the background.

"Oh… forgive us Mrs. Possible we did not think it was you. Um… you may pass and sorry again." "No big and thank you." She then puts back the receiver and they fly on.

A few minute later John asks. "So Ron where are we going now?"

"Mt. Yamanouchi. (Hope I got that right)" Ron says as John nods and put in the coordinates.

10 minutes later they land at the base of Mt. Yamanouchi. They all get out and John puts jet into a cloaking.

"So what now Ron?" Kim asks admitting that she had not yet been to the school.

Ron grins and then says, "It will be our honor to walk." They look at him in a bit of shock but nod and start walking.

-----------------------------------------------------

When they start to near the top 20 minute later they start to see rope bridges and then they see it. The Yamanouchi School. They continue to walk until they get to the gate which is surprisingly open. When they walk in they are surprised to see nothing.

"Um… Ron where is everyone?" Kim asks suspiciously.

Just then out of no where they are completely surrounded by people in white ninja gi.

"Ok Ron what's up with this?" John asks confused while he and Kim slip into a fighting stance.

Just when it looked like the ninjas would attack one of them helped up their hand and they stood down. Then she approached the group clearly a women.

She then looked directly at Ron and said, "Greetings Stoppable-san I'm glad to see you again." She then took off her mask to reveal Yori.

"Greetings to you to Yori." Ron said while bowing. "Um… Yori with the welcome party?" she then chuckled and said, "Oh Stoppable-san you and your American style of not knowing." She then turned serious, "But this is no laughing matter, you have broken your vow of secrecy and for that we must eliminate you." They then got back into fighting stance and started to encircle them.

"Um…Ron I thought you said they would understand?" Kim said getting back into her fighting stance.

Then another voice came from behind the army of ninja, "HOLD YOUR GROUND!" they all stopped and parted for an old man in a red and gold kimono walked towards them.

Ron then bows and says, "Greetings Sensei." Sensei returns the bow and says, "Greetings to you to Stoppable-san, and to you too Possible-san." Kim then bows and says, "Hello Sensei." Rufus then comes out of Ron's pocket and bows, "And to you as well Rufus-san.

He then eyes the fourth member of the group... "And greetings to you too John Tee." John looks at him with wide eyes saying, "How do you know who I am?"

Sensei chuckles and says, "I have foreseen this day to come." "O…k" John says still confused.

Ron then speaks up again, "Um Sensei what's with the welcome party?" he chuckles again, "Sorry Stoppable-san I forgot to tell the students that you were going to bring a friend along." He then claps his hands and Yori and Hirotaka came up beside him. "Please show are guests to their rooms and then we will talk at dinner." They bow and head off.

----------------------------------------------------------

While they are walking Kim talks to Hirotaka while John follows behind them.

Ron also asks Yori. "Um Yori were you actually going to um…. Kill us?" she looked grimly at him and said, "Ron-san you know I would have, after all you did break your vow." She then grinned. "But it is glad to see you again." "You too Yori."

They got to three separate rooms which Kim and John looked at confusedly. "Um where are the beds?" Kim asked. This got a chuckle from Ron and the two ninja. "The floor is the bed Kim-san." Hirotaka replies. "Oh." She says still confused. "Now put your things down, we must go meet Sensei at the dinner hall." Yori said as they all nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------

In the dinner hall the five of them sit with Sensei at a large table set up for them.

Sensei then says, "Now we shall get down to business." The three nodded and he continued. "I know that Monkey Fist has stolen the amulet of the Monkey God, and I know that you have come here seeking my help. Am I right?" the all nodded.

"So then Sensei can you help us find him?" Ron asked. "I'm sorry but I can not." Ron frowned. "But I can help you in another way." He then perked up. "What exactly can you help us with Master Sensei?" Kim asked.

He then smiled and said. "Preparation and training." They looked confused.

"Preparation, training for what?" John asked.

"For the upcoming battle." Sensei responded.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Well there is chapter 2 hoped you liked it. Chapter 3 coming as soon hopefully lol. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Monkey Fist's End

Hi everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a very long while but I was just too busy and I couldn't think of anything at the time. So anyways thank you to the people who read and review my stories, (aka Zaratan, Swanprincess, Potterprincess101) lol thanks guys. Without further yak, yak, yak, here is Ch 3.

------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

"Battle? What Battle?" John asked confused.

"The upcoming battle against Monkey Fist of course." Sensei replied.

They all sat there thinking what was going to happen, then Ron yells, "I got it! It's going to be one of those times when the evil villain uses the amulet…thing….to…" they all look at him to continue while Ron was thinking. "…um…darn I forgot." They all fall over in disbelief. "Ron… do you mind? We are trying to figure out a major sitch here, no time for jokes." Kim said peeved yet with a smile on her face. "I was not joking, I was being serious."

"Ah Stoppable-san you and your American style of not understanding." Yori replied while giggling.

"Indeed, Stoppable-san you are most amusing." Hirotaka said with a grin.

"Man Ron you really need to get your head on straight." John said a hint of annoyance in his voice. Then he starts laughing, followed by everyone else.

Sensei cleared his throat and they all stopped and looked at him. "If you all finish I think we should start discussing your training schedule yes?" the three nodded in response. "Also Yori and Hirotaka will be helping you in said training along with coming with you when the time comes, is this understood?" the two ninja nodded. "Very well then let us finish up dinner before it gets any colder." They all laughed and finished eating.

--------------------------------------

After dinner Sensei led them to his chamber so that they could talk. They all sat down on big, flat pillows and they sat in lotus position.

"So Sensei what kind of schedule you got for us?" Ron asked quizzing. They all nodded and wanted to know what would happen next.

"Actually before I can give everyone a schedule I will need to access your current fighting status." He then looked at Yori and Hirotaka, "I already know your fighting status, so that leave just the three of you." He finished looking towards Kim, Ron and John.

"Ok that should be easy enough." John said calmly.

"Mmm this should be interesting, I've always wondered what my fighting skills were compared to a really ninja training." Kim replied with a grin, "When do we start?"

"In the morning but for now you should rest we will have the test in the morning so we have all day to prepare a schedule." Sensei replied.

Ron groaned, "Ow man do we have to do the dragon course again."

This made Yori giggle in remembrance of when Ron was there back in high school.

_(Flash back)_

_Ding-ding-ding-ding_

_Ron groggily walks right through the paper door saying, "Gah…uh…what's going on?" he then stumbles outside._

_Sensei says, "Today we will begin with the dragon course, be quick, be silent." _

_All of a sudden all the students disappear right in front of Ron. Rufus then come up besides Ron and disappears too. Ron in an attempt to do the same grabs a plant and hides behind it._

_(End flash back)_

Again Yori giggles. "No you will not be doing it this morning Stoppable-san." Sensei replied. Ron starts to smile then, "But after the assessment you will be." This quickly makes Ron's smile go upside down. "Ow man!" they all laugh at this.

"Now you should all get some rest I will see you in the morning." They all nodded and headed back to their rooms.

---------------------------------------

When they get back to the rooms Yori and Hirotaka bid their friends good night and head towards their own rooms.

After they are gone the three are still standing outside and John says, "Well it seams we have gotten are selves in a bit more then was expected." "Ah were used to it." Kim replied with a grin, "And besides, I can't wait to test my skills against some really ninjas." Ron chuckles at this, "Well KP you'd be surprised at how good these guys are, but then again who know." "Actually I too am interested in testing my skills, this should be one interesting experience." Kim nods her agreement. "Well you two I'm going to get some sleep see you in the morning." "Night, John." "Ya night buddy." John then walks into his room and shuts the door.

Kim then turns back to Ron, "Well Ron it looks like it's going to be your show again doesn't it?" Ron looks at her confused. "What do ya mean KP."

Kim then looks a bit discouraged, "I mean, after all you are the hero of Yamanouchi aren't you? So that means this is about you I'm just along for the ride." Kim then looks down but then feels someone's hand on her chin and she looks right into those chocolate brown eyes. "Hey, just because you here for the ride doesn't mean dittily, I would follow you to the ends of the earth KP and you know that." He then kissed her passionately on the lips. They broke it after a few seconds and they both blushed when they heard a sound coming form behind them. "Um…just for personal records these walls are made of paper…so don't go doing anything exhilarating." They turn and see John standing there grinning at them. They both look at each other and in unison say, "SHUT UP!" this gets them all laughing. Finally they say their goodnights and head to bed not knowing that ahead of them will be a difficult road, one that none of them now what will happen.

---------------------------------

In another part of the school Sensei is meditating thinking to himself. "I wonder what is going to happen…now that Monkey Fist has the amulet of the Monkey God." He then looks up and sighs, "Well we will just have to prepare as best we can." He then gets up and heads for bed.

---------------------------------

In Yori's room she is thinking, "I hope that…I am worthy of helping Stoppable-san and his friends on this mission." She then turns over and looks at the wall sighing. "I also hope that Hirotaka will finally ask me out. I've noticed his stares lately and I can read it in his eyes." She then grins and drifts off to sleep.

--------------------------------

Hirotaka is lying on the floor (bed to them) and thinking, "I hope that I am honorable enough to help Stoppable-san and his friends on this mission." He then looks up at the floor and sighs, "I also hope that I can get enough courage and finally ask Yori out." He then sighs again and also falls a sleep.

--------------------------------

Some were in China Monkey Fist and his minions are gathered around him meditating and then Fist says. "Soon…very soon the time will come and my destiny will be fulfilled."

Back at W.P.A.D. HQ Crystal is wondering how the mission is going and thinking, "Man…John you'd better come back alive or else im going to kill you myself." She then smiles and thinks, "Kim, Ron…watch him for me…please." She then gets up from her desk and heads for her quarters and for some well needed rest.

-----------------------------

Well really sorry that it took forever but my brain was not working and I had too much work from school. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and please review.

Well next chapter will be coming at anytime, it could come sooner or later depending on my mood of writing and I hope that's a good writing mood lol well bye for now stay toned for the next chapter of Tara's Family.


	4. Chapter 4

Monkey Fist's End Chapter 4

Well I found some time to write even though I don't think a lot of people read my fics anyways but I write for the sake of writing, for the people that actually read this(it's all about you guys!) and for my own privilege. So to the people who read this BOOYAH to you and I hope you enjoy all my fics. Also sort for the really long wait.

Disclaimer: Don't own Kim Possible only my characters

Please read and review!

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

The sun rose above Mount Yamanouchi the next day as students begun to awake for their early morning routines. One such student sat atop the roof meditating when another student came up behind him.

"Good morning Hiro-san." Yori said bowing to her friend.

"Good morning to you to Yori-san." Hirotaka replied while standing.

"Shall we go awaken our guest?" Yori asked with an evil grin.

"Yes we shall." Hirotaka replied.

They leaped off of the roof and headed to Kim, Ron and John's rooms but not before picking up three buckets off cool glacial ice water.

------------------------

When they got to the entrance of their dorms they were surprised to see that John is already up and moving about. They walk up to him saying, "Good morning John-san, you seem to be full of energy this morning." Yori greeted with a smile.

"Eh couldn't really stay in my room and lay on the ground all morning, I'm more of the move around a lot kind of guy." He returned the grin noticing the buckets they were holding.

Hirotaka grinned, "Well I guess we can leave this bucket with you then or would you care to join us in awakening our other guest?" with a grin and an evil hit to his voice.

"Oh it shall be my honor to come and join you in the morning awakening." He replied gleefully while bowing.

They walked with there buckets towards Kim and Ron's room.

---------------------

She was sleeping soundlessly on her floor/bed when all of a sudden, SPLASH! "GGGAAAAHHHHHHH!" Kim shrieked while jumped out of bed shivering like a leaf in the wind. She looked up to see John with an empty bucket in hand and a wide grin on his face, "What the hell was that for?" she yelled. Then she heard laughter from behind him and she looked to find Yori and Hirotaka laughing while holding their guts.

"Haha...don't take it the wrong way Kim-san we just needed to wake you up." Yori said through her laughter.

"But we can make it up to you." Hirotaka stopped laughing long enough to give her another bucket of water and open Ron's door.

She grinned evilly and nodded. She pulled back and SPLASH!

"YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" they heard two shrieks and started laughing hysterically.

-------------------------

The five friends stood in the courtyard getting ready for Sensei's test…well everyone except Ron who was standing to the side with a scowl.

"O c'mon Ron it was funny and you know it." Kim said while stretching

"Ya sure what ever KP." He said with an angry scowl while glaring at her

"Ron-man you got to get a grip." John said finishing up his stretch

"Easy for you to say you didn't get splashed with ice cold mountain water." Ron complained angrily

"Well Possible-san did and she didn't complain that much." Hirotaka responded

"Yes she was indeed splashed with ice cold mountain water, ask Tee-san." Yori commented

He looked towards John getting a nod from him he finally sighs and says, "Okay fine." He then started stretching

A few minutes later Sensei arrives along with another person, "Good morning everyone, I hope you had a restful evening." They all nodded

"Okay Sensei I'm so ready for this test, bring it." Ron says with a smile

"That is good new Stoppable-san then it will be your honor to go first." Sensei replied

"Huh?" Ron smile flipped

"This is Master Kohanta." Sensei introduced a tall man with neat black hair with a small ponytail and grey eyes. He looked to be young for a master.

"Greetings to you Stoppable-san I have heard much." Master Kohanta bowed and Ron responded by bowing back.

"Alright let us begin the test." They nodded and walked to the center of the courtyard and got into fighting stances while the others watched with anticipation.

Sensei stood between them and says, "Bow to your opponent." they did so, "Now BEGIN!"

Master Kohanta moved forward with almost blinding speed towards Ron and gave a good spin back kick to the head. Ron was barely able to duck the hit and he felt the gust of wind that came with the hit. Ron quickly countered with a leg sweep to catch the master's undefended leg but before Ron could execute his attack he had to role out of the way for right when Ron ducked Kohanta used the force of the kick and brought up his other leg to perform a double spin kick.

Everyone looked in amazement of the masters speed and skill and also and Ron's ability to dodge. Sensei just looked on with a sober face.

"You move pretty fast Stoppable-san very good." He said while finishing the spin and facing Ron who stood back up.

"Thanks." Ron replied with a smile and went into a defense stance.

"Let's see what you do next." He moved forward again with blind speed but this time Ron was ready.

Ron saw him coming and instead of waiting he charged forward and did his own spin kick. Kohanta ducked under the kick and delivered a leg sweep which knocked Ron's foot from under him. Ron immediately did a back hang spring but when he landed back on his feet he got a side kick to the stomach and was knocked back as he fell to the ground. Ron got back up quickly and stared down towards the master.

"Nice try." He said with a grin.

Ron didn't say anything, instead his eyes started to glow blue and then he charged towards him with surprisingly inhuman speed which caught the young master off guard and he almost didn't block the swift kick to his side and was barely able to duck the kick to the head which Ron made into a nice back kick. Kohanta did a quick side step and delivered an open palm strike to Ron's chest knocking him off balance. Ron does a hand spring and then he avoids another side kick by doing a cartwheel. Ron landed on his feet and was going to charge again when everyone hears a small gong and turn to Sensei.

"Very good, very good indeed." Sensei nodded to Kohanta and said, "That will be all Stoppable-san."

Ron bows and walks over to the bench and falls over breathing heavily. Yori brought him some water and he chugged it down.

"Possible-san you will go next." Kim nodded and walked to stand in front of master Kohanta

They bowed and got into fighting stance, "BEGIN!"

Again Kohanta charged forward but Kim stood her ground waiting. Kohanta a quick kick to her left and Kim blocked the kick and pushed it back to make him spin around. Kim went straight for a leg sweep but he did a flip and but his hands on her shoulders and pushed off landing behind her. He went to do and axe kick but Kim caught it while in the crouch and pushed up causing him to do a back flip. When he landed he blocked Kim's spin kick to his head and lifted her leg over his shoulder to flip her over but she landed on her hands and used her over foot to kick him in the gut causing him to let go and stager back.

"Interesting, I see you have multiple fighting styles Possible-Chan, correct me if I'm wrong but I count 16 different styles." He said while standing in a defense.

"Actually your right on the button." Kim said with a grin and charged forward delivering a knife hand strike which he blocked.

Kim then lashed out with her left hand with a straight jab which he caught. They stared down at each other and then Kim brought her knee up and got him in the gut making him let go. After he let go she did a quick spin kick to his head but he caught it again and turned her foot so she had to turn with it. She landed on one hand and spun the other foot to get him in the side but he caught that too. She then pushed off the ground with her hands and scissor him under the arms. She then used all she had to flip him over her. He did a forward role and when he stood up the gong rang. They stopped and bowed then Kim went to join Ron on the bench.

"Very nice Possible-san, Tee-san your next." Sensei said

John stood and went to the center ready to fight. They bowed to each other and got into fighting stance.

"BEGIN!" Sensei yelled

This time Kohanta didn't charge right away instead he started down at John. They stood there for a few seconds staring down at each other then in a flash they both moved forward and they both punched and caught each others attacks. They grappled for a few seconds before Kohanta got his hand free and use John's hand to flip him over his back. John landed on his hands and pushed back doing a double kick to the stomach knocking Kohanta back and gave John enough time to get on his feet and charge again. John did a round house that was blocked and he blocked a jab to his gut. He then ducked under a high kick and tried to leg sweep him but he flipped back and charged forward too fast for John to responded and he got a good punch to the gut. John quickly did a chop to his arm which stopped him from punching him again.

They eyed each other while circling each other looking for a weak spot.

"You have a nice fighting style, not too much on the offense and not too much defense." Kohanta pointed out

"And you have a great combination of speed, strength and intelligence." John replied with a grin

He nodded and charged forward jumping in the air and did a bicycle kick that knocked John back because he had to take a few steps back but no kick got threw his defense. When he landed he did a quick kick to John's gut but he blocked it and jabbed at his chest but it was blocked. They both punched and blocked in close quarter fighting neither backing off. Then the gong rang and they backed up and bowed.

"Very good everyone." Sensei said while motioning for everyone to stand, "We will now access your fighting skill and make an appropriate training schedule for you all." He nodded to Kohanta, "In the mean time you may rest for a bit and if you like join some of the other classes while you wait, I will see you all at dinner." He bowed and he and Kohanta walked off.

"Few if that was the assessment I can't wait to see the training schedule." John said while walking towards the others

"Ya that was actually quiet interesting, I'm sooo going to love this." Kim replied with an evil grin

"Man we have to do that again?" Ron complained getting laughs from everyone

"Oh Stoppable-san you and your American style of not knowing." Yori replied

"You did very well Stoppable-san I can't wait to see how you do in training." Hirotaka replied

"Well seeing as we have time can we go see some of the other things around here?" Kim asked

"Of course we will give a tour of the place." Yori answered motioning them to follow her

-------------------------------------

At lunch the students where lining up to get food. Yori handed the three visitors chopsticks and got in line.

"Um Ron what do we do with these?" Kim questioned

"I think I have an idea." John pointed to the front of the line where an old lady with a tray was serving the food.

"Oh got cha." Kim replied

Yori came first then Hirotaka and when it was Kim's turn she quickly jabbed forward and quickly snatched herself a role. John quickly did the same thing but when it was Ron's turn he was moving like crazy but could not snatch anything just like before and then Rufus comes out of nowhere and ate the rest of the food.

--------------------------------------

They spent the rest of the day exploring the school and they even joined some of the class. When dinner came around they sat with Sensei and Master Kohanta.

"Greetings everyone I hope you had a good day because tomorrow starts your training." Sensei greeted

They all nodded and Sensei continued, "You will start your training tomorrow morning you will work along side the other students in the morning and after lunch you will have your private lessons with Master Kohanta." They nodded again, "But enough about this let us eat first and talk later yes?" they all smiled and started eating.

-------------------------

Later after dinner in Sensei's quarters they again sat on the pillows while Sensei explained the training schedule. After everyone new what was happening they went to bed early to be rested and ready for the morning.

------------------------

In an unknown temple in China Monkey Fist was preparing his ninjas for the coming of the monkey god.

"Soon we will be ready to cast the spell and I will become Supreme Monkey God and I will then defeat the fool Ron Stoppable and then I will take over THE WORLD! MAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" his ninjas screeched in victory.

-----------------------

W.P.A.D. HQ Crystal was at her desk reading and researching all she can about the Amulet of the Monkey God.

"Come on there has to be something here that can help stop that freak." She was typing furiously trying to find something, anything that could help tell what the amulet would do and what it was capable of. She'd been at it the whole day and still couldn't find anything and she was not happy about it and she was getting a bad vibe.

"I hope you guys are having better luck then I am at this." She thought to herself

-----------------------

Finally I got the darn thing updated! Again really sorry about the long wait(I don't even know if there are people who still read my fics anyways) it took me much longer then I thought major writers block hope everyone like this(If anyone reads this) please read and review!

Stay tuned for Tara's Family Ch 5 coming soon I hope though I'm going away to Calgary on Thursday and wont be back till Sunday night so hope everyone(ANYONE) who reads my fics can wait please and thank you!

Have a nice summer!


End file.
